El Regreso de Ulquiorra
by MandyNekoShinigamiNinja
Summary: "La Muerte se enamoró de una Princesa, esta era tan bella como una flor, y él era tan vacío sin Corazón".


Hola! Un gusto soy Kurosaki Mandy, antes que nada es el primer Fanfic que hago, se aceptan críticas constructivas (no insultos).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los Personajes no me pertenecen son de La serie BLEACH la cual pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama

Sin más que decir los dejo con la Historia, espero que sea de su agrado

**1._ "El Chico Nuevo"**

Inoue Orihime... Una Chica de 17 años , habitante del pueblo de Karakura estudiante de instituto , enamorada del Joven Kurosaki Ichigo sin embargo con el pasar el mismo tiempo le ha enseñado que el pelinaranja ha estado interesado en la pelinegra de baja estatura, cortos cabellos y unos inmensos y hermosos ojos violeta, la shinigami que le ha otorgado poderes al pelinaranja y teniente del 13avo escuadrón Kuchiki Rukia, la cual considera como una gran amiga la chica de largos cabellos naranja, sin embargo su estancia en aquel frío y tenebroso lugar habitado en "Hueco Mundo" ... Las Noches era el Nombre del lugar donde la chica quedo prisionera con solo 15 años de edad ... Viendo como lastimaban a sus amigos y siendo presionada por el Frio, Oscuro, Misterioso, Siniestro y sin sentimientos por falta de un corazón teniendo la posición de 4ta Espada en la Serie de Arrancars "Ulquiorra Cifer" ese nombre que recordaba con temor y nostalgia... Ese Espada que Había Muerto a Manos del Shinigami Sustituto que tanto admiraba ella ... Sin embargo tras la trágica y rápida muerte de este oscuro ser de Cabellos Negros Alborotados y enormes ojos grandes verdes sin ninguna expresión específica, la chica empezó a sentir un profundo sentimiento de soledad y tristeza ... Hasta aquel día, en que un Nuevo Estudiante entro al instituto karakura , tenía 17 años, Cabellos negros alborotados y unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza algo que a la pelinaranja no pudo evitar sorprenderle debido Al enorme parecido con el ya fallecido 4to espada ... Sin embargo se preguntaba sin cesar "Sera... El...?" Se parecía demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo ella se decía "No... Eso es algo imposible él ya está... Pero... " Un instantáneo recuerdo le vino a la mente, recordó algo que había oído por voces de shinigamis anteriormente "Las almas humanas son enviadas a la sociedad de almas tras su muerte en el mundo de los vivos ... Cuando llegan a morir en la sociedad de almas tienen una nueva oportunidad de volver a vivir en el mundo de los vivos ... Sin algún recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas ... Lo mismo sucede cuando los Pluses y algunos Hollow son purificados" algo que no dejaba de pensar la chica de largos cabellos anaranjados era ... "Si el murió a manos de un shinigami ... Siendo una Hollowficación quiere decir que él tuvo la oportunidad de volver a vivir?" ...

Orihime...

Orihime...

Orihime Inoue! -. Decía La Pelinegra de Cabellos Alborotados, Mejor amiga de La Chica sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos acerca del "chico nuevo"

Gwah! S-Si Dime Tatsuki-Chan? -. Decía Inocentemente la Pelinaranja Olvidando que estaba sumida en su mundo de pensamientos

Estas Bien? Digo No Hablas desde que salimos al receso -. Decía entre risas y confusiones Arisawa Tatsuki

A-Ah sí... Tatsuki-Chan -. Dijo la pelinaranja un poco nerviosa y sonriendo

Orihime-Chan que te parece el chico nuevo? -. Dijo Michiru Ogawa Una de las amigas de la chica

Oh! Si Orihime-Chan cuéntanos tu opinión sobre el chico nuevo querida diosa! -. Dijo la peliroja de cabellos cortos Chizuru la cual sentía una cierta atracción por la chica algo que se notaba muy seguido, incluso por el resto de sus amigas...

Mmm se refieren del Tal Koumori Shietsu? -. Dijo Mahana Natsui una chica de cortos cabellos marrones y ondulados...

Si! Él es! Que dices Orihime ?! -. Dijo Michiru

Ehm Yo... -. La pelinaranja no tenía palabras al ver que su grupo de amigas la arrinconaban esperando una respuesta ante tales acciones la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse...

Para su suerte unos Gritos habían roto el gran e intrigante silencio que adornaba el ambiente pues nada más y nada menos que eran El Pelinaranja y la Pelinegra de Baja estatura discutiendo...

Ya Te Dije que No Se ! Idiota! -. Decía La Pelinegra levantando la punta de sus pies y mirando amenazantemente al pelinaranja ... Pues este la había estado acosando preguntándole sobre un suceso escandaloso en la sociedad de almas que había insinuado un pelirojo Shinigami de cabellos largos.

Enana! Eres Teniente deberías saber! -. Decía el pelinaranja amenazándola

Pero he estado aquí y no sé nada ya que alguien rompió mi teléfono móvil -. Decía Gritando y haciendo más escandalo la chica

Ya Te Dije que Fue Un Accidente! -. Intentaba defenderse el shinigami sustituto

Idiota! Ahora Renji No Me Quiere Decir Por Tu Culpa! Gran Idea Insultarlo y con lo Orgulloso que es! -. Decía La Pelinegra mientras le ofrecía una fuerte cachetada la cual había marcado la cara del pelinaranja aumentando su rabia...

Mientras que las chicas quitaban su atención de la pelinaranja se hacia la hora de la salida lo cual fue un gran escape para esta dirigiéndose a su casa...

En Su Camino No Pudo evitar notar a un pelinegro que se encontraba caminando solo en su misma dirección, y no dudo ni un minuto en acercarse a él y dirigirle una palabra...

Ulquiorra... Que Haces Aqui? Porque Haz regresado? -. Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente

Quien eres...? No Entiendo de que me estás Hablando, Mi Nombre es Koumori Shietsu, No Te Conozco, Seguro Haz de estar confundiéndome con alguien más -. Dijo el Sin Perturbarse ni dirigirle la mirada ni por un segundo...

Eres Ulquiorra Cifer! El Cuarto Espada! Tú Me Aprisionaste en Hueco Mundo en las noches... No te hagas que quieres ?! Vienes a Buscar Venganza? -. Decía ella con un tono más serio y Fuerte

Quién Eres? Que Quieres?, No soy ningún "Ulquiorra Cifer" del que tanto hablas, y no conozco ningún lugar llamado "Hueco Mundo" vete a molestar a alguien más-. Dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada amenazante

Bien... -. *No Tiene Caso Seguir Insistiéndole Seguro No Recuerda Nada *-. Soy Orihime Inoue Estoy En Tu Clase -. Dijo ella con un tono de voz bajo rendida ante tal situación.

Bueno "Inoue Orihime" Un Gusto Conocerte, Pero mi casa queda aquí -. Decía mientras se detenía frente a una casa

Oh, Bueno Adios Ulquiorra… digo Shietsu-kun, mi casa queda Ehm -. Decía Perdida sin darse cuenta que estaba enfrente de su propia casa -. Wah! Es Cierto Vivo aquí -. Decía entre risas y nervios

Hmmm Tal Parece y somos vecinos... Bueno Hasta Mañana -. Decía entrando a su casa

Hasta Mañana Shietsu-kun-. Decía sonriendo la chica

Déjate de Formalidades... No me digas –kun, Es Molesto , Dime Solo Koumori -. Decía mientras se despedía con una mano y cerraba la puerta

Bien -. Decía Sonriendo aun entrando a su casa la pelinaranja...

Era El... Sin Ninguna Duda... Pero Necesito Saber porque no recuerda nada... O Solo Hacerme su amiga… o algo más... No Pero que estás pensando?! -. Decía Hablando Sola Con Un Leve Rubor en sus Mejillas mientras se preparaba un pan árabe con mantequilla de maní, Cebollín, Tomate y un poco de Chocolate a un Lado...

Después de eso, y pensar tanto en su "Vecino y Nuevo Compañero de Clase" La Pelinaranja después de Orar Por Su Difunto Hermano Sora, Sin Más que Hacer, Se Tiro en su cama y quedo en Profundo Sueño...

Espero que les haya gustado, depende de cuantos reviews tenga subiré el siguiente capítulo (que mala)…

NekoShinigami Cambio y Fuera :3


End file.
